1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calculating device and, in particular, to a device useful for spelling, analyzing and transposing musical chords or scales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been provided a large number of devices, including devices of the circular rule variety, for the assistance of musical chord and scale analysis. A number of these devices have the musical scale presented in a chromatic order such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 10,217; 1,804,460; 148,097; 337,320; 3,572,302 and 3,592,099. Other devices have employed the circle of fifths progression, i.e., every fourth note of the musical scale, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,204; 2,542,235; 3,472,117 and 3,728,932. The aforementioned calculating devices are not ideally suited for use by novices in the musical field because of an overly complex treatment and arrangement of the musical scales or because the devices are over simplified and fail to provide all the desirable functions in chord spelling, transposing and/or analysis. In particular, it is desirable to provide a simple device having the minimal amount of indicia thereon for performing the functions of spelling and transposing of musical chords or notes and for performing the necessary information useful in chord analysis and identification of musical chords from key signatures. The combining of these functions into a simple, direct reading device would permit use of the device for musical instruction to novices as well as for use as a tool in music composition by accomplished musicians.